


Point of Personal Privilege: Kindly Go To Hell Fellow Delegate

by ChampionOfNyx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionOfNyx/pseuds/ChampionOfNyx
Summary: So, when I get stressed I write. First Model Un Conference as a Freshman, pretty stressful if I do say so myself. Also, really really sad William left Oliver for his grandparents, so here's my amazing solution to both my current problems. Fanfiction!A month and Oliver gets no messages, calls, or any other sign of life from his son, that is until a certain event is brought to his attention by a daughter of a Vigilante. With the regional MUN Conference set for Star City Oliver is determined to see his son over the week he is back in town.Basically just the dialogue and weird shit me and the two people next to me have said over the course of being in a room with each for other for 12 hours and consuming more coffee than any teenager should. And of course the occasional firefight and overprotective-frantic-arrow slinging-vigilante-mess of a dysfunctional father that we all know and love as Oliver.





	Point of Personal Privilege: Kindly Go To Hell Fellow Delegate

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so just a fair warning, this is going to have some curse words in it. If you don't like that, don't read I guess, I don't know. Also, as I said before, most of this dialogue is form my quote book so don't judge too much, we were all mentally dead after the first day.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

As noise and people surrounded him, Oliver sat at a large dining table, friends that were more like family all sat around telling stories and debating things that didn’t really matter. Sene his release team arrow, old and new, would try and get together for a ‘family’ dinner once a month, but now that William wasn’t there it all just seemed to highlight the absence. Across from him, Zoe Rameriss sat, highlighting and reading her way through a huge stack of papers. 

“Homework?” I asked, pulling her from her work. 

“Kind of,” She answered unsure of herself. “Model Un.” She clarified. “It is coming up and I need to make sure I have all my information for position papers.” 

I nodded along as Rena gained eye of our conversation, though not trying to stop it. “I’m going to pretend like I was smart enough to be apart of that when I was in school. 

“Well don’t feel too bad,” She turned to her father for a second and something passed through them. “You’re too old, it wasn’t around when you were in high school.” 

I scoffed at this. “Too old, young lady, how old do you think I am?”

She didn’t answer, but laughter around the table rose nonetheless. “Man, I don’t think you want an answer to that question.” the girl's father spoke up in her defense. “Anyways, it’s all good, because it is right in town where I can keep an eye on my little girl.” He reached over and kissed her forehead. 

“Dad, I’m not a little girl. I would have been fine even if it wasn’t in town.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. You're always my little girl.” 

Zoes Cheeks ran red and it was obvious she needed an out. “So, I don’t know a lot, but you get a county, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m the Republic of Korea for Sci-tech.” I nodded along as if I knew what she was talking about. “That means I’m going to be talking about Nutrition, space, telecommunications, and disarmament.” There was a pause and she looked down at the plate as if thinking about her words once again. “Williams coming with his new school.” 

Everyone quieted down, they knew it was a sour subject, especially that I hadn’t gotten any communication from the boy. “Is he now.” I tried my best to keep my voice level but it didn’t go so well. “Did he tell you?” She nodded her head sheepishly. 

“Yeah, we were both excited because we were in the same community, but he’s Lebanon I think.” 

“Well, I bet you should get back to work, don’t let me distract you.” And with that, she turned back to highlighting and reading as a plane formed in my head. 

-William-

“Yes, Grandma.” I nodded thought all I really wanted to do was hope right on the bus and leave. 

“Repeat them back to me, sweetie.” 

 

Sighing, I monotoned the rules she had laid in place. “No Talking to people that seem off. Don’t Add to the Population. Don’t Subtract from the population. Don’t be subtracted from the population. And only get in the newspapers for doing something right…” I trailed off, not really wanting to say the last one. 

“And?”

“And don’t leave the hotel without a friend, and don’t go too far from the hotel. But you don’t need to worry, we only travel in small groups of 20 anyways.” I shook my head, telling her the joke she wouldn’t get. I knew why the last rule was in place even if she wouldn’t admit to is her self. She didn’t want me running into my dad. I had only been living with my grandparents for a month now, but still, for the whole time, they wouldn’t let me talk to Dad. They had banned his number on my phone and that was that. 

“Ok now go, have fun and be safe!” She called out to me and I walked onto the bus, and soon out of her eye.

 

\-----

I stepped thew the large hotel lobby, classmates filling in around me, I walked and my shoes clicked against the marble floors. A Large Chandler caught my eye as I walked further in, waiting for my advisor to check us in and get our key cards. I was handed one and a list of three other boys I would be rooming with and headed up via elevator. 

 

The week had officially started with the end of the rule section that evening, that I, of course, didn't pay attention to one bit, rather just making commentary on it with my friend I hadn't seen in over a month. This was going to be a good, week I could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Thanks for reading the no doubt mess of chapter that was placed before you. I hope you like! And if you didn't please don't be a jerk, it's not nice and not really welcomed, but you do you, man.  
> Comment if I messed anything up big time, and like always, Hope you Had Fun Reading!!!!!!
> 
> *Don't ask me why every word was capsulized in the last sentence, I have no clue why.


End file.
